The first time
by sologirl00
Summary: "Are you happy Blair?" Asked Cyrus. "Because if you are, You don't need to explain anything. Love has not explications. "
1. Chapter 1

My first Dair fic in english. Sorry for the mistakes.

**The first time**

**Part 1**

The first time Rufus saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was the same day of CeCe's wake.

Charlie, or Ivy, had decided that the best way to pay for the abuse she received was throw them out of home. That's how Rufus and Lilly, were found walking through the door of the loft in Brooklyn around midnight.

"I'm exhausted, love" Lilly said with a sad smile. Rufus stroked her arm and leaving the bags near the front door, looked around for Dan. The lights were all lit, but there was no trace of the boy. Perhaps if he had paid more attention he would have noticed the expensive coat draped over the armchair.

"Come Lilly, we will settle into my old room."

"Where is Daniel?"

"That I don't know",said Rufus noticing the door of his son's room half open. "Come, let's sit back and I'll go looking for him."

Lilly stayed in the bathroom, fixing her reflection, while Rufus went out to find Dan. When he reached his door, noticed that there was only a small night light, turning, thinking Dan wasn't home he began to walk towards his room, but a slight noise brought him back.

He opened the door slowly and stood frozen in place. Dan was peacefully sleeping in his bed, with a dreamy smile, while curled up beside him and with one hand on her waist was none other than Blair Waldorf.

Rufus wanted to wake them, wanted to ask so many questions, try to reason with his son that what he was doing was not right, Blair was a married woman. But he couldn't. And it wasn't only for the happy smile on Dan's face, was also for the peace on Blair's, by the way she had amalgamated to the boy's body, by the way they seemed to be completely happy.

And if something had to finish convince Rufus that this conversation could wait until morning, it was a sound, almost like a moan, that escaped Blair's lips. _"Dan"_. And Rufus, almost ran out from the room.

**Part 2**

The first time Lilly saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_was the day after her mother's wake.

She woke up early, fixed her reflection on the mirrow carefully and left the room smelling the delicious food, Rufus surely had prepared. Waffles. Her favorites.

Rufus smiled from the kitchen, as she walked towards him, gave him a soft kiss on the lips and prepared herself to start reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning" whisper as he gave her another sweet kiss. She was about to ask if he knew something about Daniel, when a popping sound was heard coming from the boy's room, followed by a strong woman's laugh, which she didn't recognize, but managed to get her to smile.

She turned to look at her husband, but he just raised his shoulders.

At that moment a sleepy Dan, appeared from behind a door, smiling to himself and rubbing his head. He stopped short when he saw them, opened his mouth to say something but was again the female voice which interrupted them.

"Dan, have you seen my shoes?"

Lilly had to look over her glasses to recognize the small figure appeared behind Dan, and like him, stopped short at the sight. If Lilly had not spoken with Chuck last night she might have been a little more surprised.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, visibly uncomfortable, without leaving his spot next to the girl. Blair at his side moved uneasily from one foot to another.

"Long story," replied Rufus "There're waffles for everyone," said inviting them to eat. Lilly turned to face him, it seemed that he wasn't remotely surprised by the encounter.

But that was not what surprised Lilly the most, but the silent exchange between Dan and Blair. Dan looked at her, Blair smiled, he took her by the hand clasping their fingers, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"A waffle will not hurt, right?" Blair asked, without separating her eyes from Dan.

And that's when Lilly noticed it. Not only Blair and Chuck were no longer together, but perhaps they will never be again. It was then that she realized, perhaps she had it all wrong, Dan and Serena were not the new Rufus and Lilly. Seeing Blair sit comfortably next to Dan, the boy smiling as he served her her first waffle _a la_Humphrey, Lilly noticed that she had found the true successors of the romantic story between the UES and Brooklyn.

"Shocking, isn't it?" she heard Rufus say.

"Not so much"

Years later, sitting in church watching Dan and Blair get married, Lilly realized that she was not mistaken.

**Part 3**

The first time Nate saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_was on Lola's birthday.

He had managed to convince Dan to accompany him buy a present for his new girlfriend. Knowing Lola liked things with meaning and not just an expensive gift, he chose the only person who knew was able to help him in this task.

"Where are we going?" he asked not knowing where they were.

"To find Blair"

Nate groaned under his breath, but Dan just looked at him annoyed. Since Dan and Blair were together, it seemed impossible to see his friend and at least have some time alone.

"Does she really have to come with us?" he wonder, while Dan smiled to a far point in front. Nate didn't need to turn around to see who he was watching. "You know she's going to complain all the way, right?"

"Shut up" he said as they finished crossing the street and stopped behind Blair.

"Humphrey" Blair laughed when with two strides the boy ran toward her, embracing her and getting her up a little bit in the air. Blair put both arms around Dan's neck and gave him a smacking kiss.

"Ugh," he said loudly from behind , but Blair just looked at him sideways and turned to kiss her boyfriend again "Is this going to be like this all the time? Because I can call Serena and ask her help …"

"For me that's fine," Blair answered quickly, as she stopped in front of Dan and began playing with his shirt's collar, "I'm left behind with Humphrey, and we can occupy our time on more interesting activities" she smiled a wicked smile, which made Nate completely regretted having asked for Dan's help.

At that time, a pretty brunette came over to them.

"Are you Dan Humphrey?"

Dan and Blair turned to see the girl. Dan smiled, nodding his head while Blair looked at the girl up and down with disapproval.

"Would you sign me an autograph?," said excited, as she pulled down her long purse getting out a copy of _Inside_. "I loved your book," she said with a too high giggle.

Nate saw how the look of disapproval on Blair, became one of suspicion.

"The photo on the cover doesn't flatter you, you are much more handsome in person"

And as if that was not enough to make Nate laugh out loud, Blair stood before the girl, preventing her to give Dan her pen to sign the book.

"Listen terrible personification of a groupie" Blair started "Dan is not interested in your poor attempt of praise, doesn't need anyone to tell him how cute the picture is, much less a pathetic copy of Brooklyn girl next door, come over and try to get something with him "

Nate laughed even louder. The girl looked between Dan and Blair opened her mouth but said nothing. Dan shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Dan, here, has a girlfriend" continued pointing to the boy "a very powerful girlfriend, she can find wherever you live and with just the snap of her fingers can make sure you take the next flight away from NY never to return, if you ever look at her boyfriend like that, understood? "

The girl nodded, took the book from Dan's hands and walked away without looking back. Nate could not stop laughing while Dan looked at him angry.

"OK, let's get a gift for your girlfriend Archibald"

"Blair," said Dan exasperated "What was that?"

"Just watching over you, Humphrey" replied the girl taking his hand and dragging him to the crowd.

Nate always thought that one of the sweetest peculiarities Blair had was jealousy, and if for a moment he wondered if the new relationship between Dan and Blair would be temporary, it only took for him see his first girlfriend make a scene in the middle of the street, to realize that if something Dan and Blair weren't it was temporary.

**Part 4**

The first time Dorota saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_she really shouldn' t have seen anything.

She was cleaning Serena's room, when listening to the sound of Blair's heels, she direct herself to the girl's room, but a man's voice stopped her. _Daniel Humphrey._

Dorota knew they were together, even Blair confirmed it. But until now, she hadn't seen them interact as a couple. Sure as friends their dynamics was too funny to remain impartial and not end up worshiping them, but as a couple, it seemed hard to know what decision to make. This was the moment when Dorota decided whether _Mr Dan_deserved to be with Miss Blair.

"I will not go, Humphrey"

"For the love of God, Blair. You got the invitation, get a conceited dress and go "

"I'm surprised you got a job at a fashion magazine when your dresses description is simply conceited"

"Blair, put a dress and go"

"And what are _you_going to wear? I can't go to a party with the best designer dress,while you have that terrible shirt "

Dorota heard a groan from Dan, a few steps away and then a little cry from Blair.

"Do not touch my clothes with your dirty hands!, Coming from Brooklyn, who knows what third world junk touched your hands?"

Dorota looked out the bathroom door. Blair was standing next to her bed staring in horror as Dan, from within her closet was making strange noises.

"Put a dress for God sake"

"I told you I will not go," she said folding her arms like a stubborn child. "I'm not interested in having the invitation. I got it out of pity, Humphrey. And Blair Waldorf gets nothing out of pity "

"It wasn't that bad," said Dan out of the closet "You got the invitation because you are Blair Waldorf, you're the queen of UES"

"Rather, I _was_the queen of UES" she complained sitting on her bed. Dan sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Blair, you don't need an invitation to go to an event, everyone knows who you are, everyone wants you in their party. There isn't more elegant woman with more class than you in the entire Manhatan area. So what if Penelope sabotage your invitation, you still got it"

"But I'm not the queen. I was going to be a princess, but that didn't work out either "

Dan released her hands and looked for the front.

"Sorry, Dan. I didn't mean it like that . I don't regret not being a princess, it's jut sometimes I miss feeling special "

"Blair, you don't need a crown to be special. Everything about you is special. "

"Oh Humphrey" Blair said with much tenderness, moving from her place and sat on his lap "Sometimes I wonder where you been all my life"

"In Brooklyn" he answered with a smile "touching third world's things" Blair chuckled.

"Now put that pink dress I saw you have around here somewhere, and let's go "

"Humphrey, it is not a pink dress and I said I'm not going" Dan lifted her legs seating her back on the bed, and turned to the closet one more time. "Dan, that's an Oscar de La Renta! Do not wrinkle it! "

"Blair," said the boy menacing tone, while Blair climbed up to her bed with a half smile.

"Get the damn dress. Or I'll put it on you "

"You wouldn't dare"

Dan grinned and swooped upon her, while Blair laughed out loud in a way that Dorota never heard her laughing. When the laughter died away and became a soft moans, Dorota looked out the door to see them completely lost in their kisses.

"Hurry Humphrey, we have twenty minutes"

"You know that if I take out this shirt, it'll take over twenty minutes"

Dorota smiled, but her face soon became a panic one when she saw Blair raised her arms above her head, inviting Dan to remove her shirt. The look Dan gave to the girl made her blush, and turning around, in too quick steps she ran down the stairs.

She finished cleaning the bathroom an hour later, she didn't knew how many minutes it took Mr Dan to change Ms. Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 5**

The first time Serena saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was a Friday like any other in Brooklyn, in what was supposed to be the first time out for Serena since the last family scandal. 

Nate had been promised a quiet night, just friends, relaxing with some music, playing Wii and forgetting their problems. That's why Serena didn't thought this trip included a visit to Brooklyn. 

Dan and Nate were, late at evening, playing the same game for the fifth time, annoying her with their silly fights and beatings to distract each other when the loft's door opened forcefully. 

"Dan" Blair cried from behind the door. Dan shot the joystick through the air and ran to see what happened. Serena sat nervously in her place on the couch. 

For a moment nothing happen, she only heard voices talking (or arguing) from the hallway. Nate did not seem to care, continued to play alone (without making Dan lose first) and taking his beer. 

"What's going on? Why aren't they coming inside? " 

"They are probably kissing" he replied rising his shoulders without even looking at the reaction that statement could have caused on Serena. 

"I'm surprised how natural you are taking this change in our lives," she said suspiciously. 

"After you spend an afternoon with them, listening them talk about French films, you begin to understand everything" 

Serena only stare at space wondering how her first encounter with the couple would be like, when Dan entered quickly, visibly upset, followed by an also angry Blair. 

"Humphrey, do not exaggerate. It's just a suit " 

"A 2000 dollars suit, Blair." 

"So?" 

"We talked about this. I don't want you to spend so much money on me. I do not need this staff." 

"What's so bad about me wanting to buy a present for my boyfriend?" Serena was shaken by the ease with which she referred to Dan as _her boyfriend_. 

"It's not the gesture what bothers me, and you know it. It's how expensive this is. Blair, I can not give you the same things, I can not buy expensive clothes or jewelry " 

"Who made you think I want you to buy me those things?" 

"Nobody, but it is an understament. I'm the boyfriend, I have to be able to buy you things …. " 

"This is extremely sexist on your part …" interrupted Blair. 

"… And all you do is want to change my clothing, my hair …" 

"… I'm a woman with money who can buy things for us …" 

Serena was getting really unconfortable. Nate seemed to be amused by the discussion and giving him a kick she ordered him to intervene. 

"…. I do not need a gift from you to know what you really feel for me …" 

"… Don't be unfair you know very well that I never wanted to change anything in you, I like you as you are …" 

"EY" yelled Nate making them turn around and breaking eye contact "Mom, Dad, why don't you stop the fight for when I go to sleep? Don't you want to avoid me a life trauma? " 

Dan looked at him sharply, while Blair was beginning to take a breath to respond with any malignant comment. Only then, it seemed that Blair noted Serena's presence. 

"S …" 

"Hello B." she replied from her place. "Nothing changed, right?" she asked with a sad smile. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and Dan," she said standing in her place and moving closer to them. "You are still the same old you" 

"Despite Nate's awkward comment" Dan intervened, to which Blair nodded. Serena laughed. And Nate raised his beer as giving a toast. 

"S, just because Humphrey and I are together now, doesn't mean I don't want to kill him with my own hands from time to time" 

"And just because Blair and I are together now, doesn't mean that I won't get tired of her obnoxious remarks" mocked Dan. 

"The only thing that's obnoxious here is your hair" 

Dan shaked his head and taking a few steps, closed the distance between them, kissing her full on the mouth. Blair smiled on Dan's lips, and gave him a soft hit on the shoulder. When they parted, Dan took the bags he had left on the floor and got into his room. 

"Are you OK, S," asked her best friend with a half smile, as if waiting for her answer to afford to be completely happy. 

"Better than expected" Serena answered and giving a hug to her friend, moved back to the couch where Nate smiled proudly, while Blair got into the room behind Dan. 

"Although I am glad you are OK with all this," Nate said pointing his hands to Dan's room "Now that they kissed in front of you, they will be extremely unbearable" 

Serena smiled, relaxing. Somehow, the idea didn't bother her that much.

Part 6

The first time Eleanor saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was a Sunday morning. 

She just got home from Dubai, and climbed the stairs of the penthouse with a gift for her daughter, before departing on her private plane to France. The summer collection demanded much time of her, and though she would have liked to spend more time with Blair after all the royal marriage's fiasco, she had heard from Dorota and Lilly, her daughter was not struggling so much. 

She finished up the stairs, expecting to find a beaming Blair, when she saw a completely opposite image. In her bed, covered to the neck and surrounded by pillows was her daughter. She had her computer in her hands, and seemed bored. 

"Blair?" 

"Mother?" She asked sitting in place. Blair smiled a tired smile. 

"What happens? Why are you in bed at this time on the morning?" 

"Apparently I'm sick" 

"Apparently?" 

"Humphrey seems to believe that I have a cold." She say rolling her eyes and leaving the computer on the bed. Just then Eleonor noticed _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ on the screen. 

"And where is Daniel?" Blair blushed a little when she heard the boy's name. Throughout her life, Eleanor had seen her daughter blushing only three times, when his father told her he was leaving, when Eleanor's praise her before all her business staff and now, when the name of Dan Humphrey was pronounced. 

"I don't know. He said he was coming back "was the only answer. 

Eleanor looked around. A jacket, of questionable origin, was bent over a chair, a man's bag hanging and what appeared to be a DVD folder on the desk was open. Next to Blair, a bottle of water and some medicine. 

"Honey, you'd better go see a doctor." 

"Dan already talked to the doctor. Apparently a family accident prevents him from coming personally but he gave all the instructions to Humphrey. "She said taking a notepad and starting to read. "Apparently I have to rest for three days," Blair commented irritated. 

"At least did the medicine make you feel any better?" Eleanor asked settling with her daughter and taking her hands in hers. 

"Yeah, I feel much better now. I had a headache all night. But don't tell Dan, I don't want him to know he was right " 

"Fortunately, Dan arrived just in time to hear that for himself" said the boy entering the room. He had a plaid shirt with the sleeves folded, hair too messy, almost impresentable, and he was bringing a tray with what appeared to be a bowl of soup. "Mrs. Waldorf" he greeted her. 

"Daniel" was the reply he got. She was too surprised by the familiarity with which the boy seemed to move at her home. 

"What is it that Dan?" Asked Blair trying to get up. 

"Noodle Soup. Family recipe. So you get back to your place in bed and you will eat all of it " 

"I'm not hungry" 

"You'll eat it anyways," said Dan without even disturbed by Blair's whim. "There's more in the kitchen if you want" he offered her with a smile, and Eleanor had to look away to prevent blush too. There was something about that boy she always liked. 

"Mother does not eat soup" warned Blair from her place in bed while smiling broadly when Dan approached to leave the tray on her lap. 

"It's OK. Also I must leave soon. I just came to say hello and see that you are well. "She said as her daughter took a spoonful of soup and closed her eyes to appreciate its flavor. 

"As you can see I have someone to take care of me," Blair answered her staring at Dan movements, he was cleaning up the mess that a sick Blair caused. But he stopped just to return a smile. 

"So it seems" the boy said with shining eyes and a contagious smile. "I'll make coffee," said Dan quickly. He approached Blair gave her a kiss on the forehead and stopped in front of Eleanor. "Stay a while with her. Blair will not admit it, but she misses you" 

"It's rude to whisper, Humphrey" Dan got up his arms as if asking forgiveness and came out through the door. 

Eleanor turned to look at her daughter smiling foolishly to the post where the boy left, while eating her noodle soup without protest. 

"You found what you always wanted sweetheart," she said calling her attention "a prince to look after you." Blair smiled an infectious smile and making room beside her invited Eleanor to sit beside her. 

"I am happy, in a way that I never knew I could be" say Blair with a dreamy smile and holding her mother's hands. 

"I'm glad" 

Eleanor smiled when his daughter put the computer on her lap again and put play to the movie. Blair accommodated her head on her mother's shoulder and they looked the end of the movie in peace. 

In the future when Dan and Blair's children would get sick Dan would cook his famous noodle soup and Blair would lie down with them to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's, and in the opportunities Eleanor visit them she would get a place in the huge Humphrey bed, cuddle with her grandchildren and that would be completely happy.

**Part 7**

The first time Lola saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was on her very first family brunch since she found out was part of the Van der Woodsen family. 

Lunch would have passed unnoticed, or rather like any other, if not for the obvious tension atmosphere that hovered over the guests. Lilly and Serena didn't speak, and apparently neither did Dan and Blair, who only looked at each other when the other appeared not to notice. 

Nate and Rufus seemed to be the only comfortable ones. Or rather, clueless. 

Lola looked at her side, Dan was making a toast with so much violence, splattering honey all over the table. 

"So, Dan …" Lola wanted to start a conversation. Someone please say something. "In this bizarre new family, what would say you and I actually are?" Dan smiled. 

"Middle cousins?" He said with a laugh. Blair at his side groaned softly. Dan was serious but not turn to look at her. 

"It's all very weird, right?" said Lola with a half smile. "I started with no relatives and now I have cousins, half cousins, even an adopted cousin" 

Dan stopped smiling in the last part. 

"I mean Chuck" she continued, mistaking the boy's silence. 

"I imagined," he said sharply and visibly uncomfortable. 

"Sorry, I didn't say anything bad. In fact, if I have to choose a cousin, I like you better "Dan smiled back side, while Blair groaned louder. 

"How's work?" he asked trying to change the topic. 

"Oh. Very good. We are to start with Jane Austin this week. Actually, it would be great for you to come. Always good to have a writer's opinion, "she said smiling. 

"Sure, I love it. I always wanted to see how they worked from within the parodies, from how to study the book, the characters … "a sudden movement to his side made him shut up. 

Blair had turned her neck so hard that Lola didn't know how it was not hurt. Dan look angry, to which Blair replied, raising an eyebrow, challenging. 

"Serena said Chuck will not show up, can you stop reacting like that every time you hear the elevetor's noise? You'll break your neck " 

"I'm not waiting for Chuck" 

"It sure doesn't seems like it" 

"I don't care what you think" 

"I'm not surprised. It's not like you're ever interested " 

"You can believe whatever you want. I'll stop annoying you. " 

"I don't belive what I want, rather what your actions shows me." 

"Go back to flirt with Nate's girlfriend and let me finish my brunch quiet, Humphrey" she said sharply, looking at her plate. Lola could see she was holding her emotions. Dan groaned and turned to her. 

"When can I go to see what you are doing?" He asked, still angry. Lola would have said something quickly even a lie to avoid being part between Dan and Blair's fight, when the voice of her mother intervened. 

"Isn't this wonderful?" Carol said from behind her. Lola was frozen into place. "Why did no one informed of the family reunion? Or was it only for the important part of the family? " 

"Carol" Lilly warned. 

"I didn't came to talk to you Lilly," interrupted her. "I came to find my daughter, who seems to have no time to attend my calls, but to come to lunch with her aunt" 

"Mother, why don't we talk in other room?" 

"Oh," she said, looking between her daughter and Dan, who was more uncomfortableute by the minute. "Do not tell me you and Serena share something more than jut blood" 

Dan choked and began coughing uncomfortable. 

"Mother!" 

"Is this what you reduce yourself, Lola? With the Serena's leftovers? I thought you had learned anything in life " 

"Dan is not anyone leftovers, rude witch" Blair said strong enough to cause silence in the room. 

Carol looked offended, Lola didn't knew what to do. But she saw as Dan moved his hand and took Blair's hand with it. 

"Carol, let's talk in private." invited, or rather ordered, Lilly and both were lost behind a wall. Rufus behind them. 

The silence was among those present like a very present pink elephant. Everyone looked around. Nate looked worried. Serena seemed to not know what to do. Dan and Blair didn't stop looking at each other with a half smile. Lola really wanted to laugh. 

And when she couldn't hold it any longer, she giggled. They all turned to look at her. 

"You called my mom rude witch," she laughed, looking at a surprised Blair. Serena laughed long, and soon they were all laughing. 

"She deserved it," Blair said as she pulled sideways and settled to arranged Dan's already fix collar. "Nobody insults Humphrey. Except for me. "Everyone laughed again.

Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They make me smile. **_**Always.**_

**Part 8**

The first time Chuck saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was in a gala and it was during a silent fight between them. Or at least that's what Chuck thought. 

He found Blair first. She was in a hallway, champagne in hand and with her back against the wall. She had a concern expression. Chuck smiled as he approached her. 

"I would say, I told you so, but I think you already know" 

"Don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care" 

"I mean Humphrey, and whatever the reason you're alone tonight, even wearing that dress that fits right where it should" 

"I don't want to hear your inappropriate comments, Chuck" Blair warned him looking over the boy's head. 

"What happens? Humphrey doesn't like to talk dirty? I remember you loved it, Blair " 

"What Dan and I do it is not your business" Blair said as she walked away from him, back toward the door. "Do me the favor and stop looking for conflict between us." 

"You know where to find me when this is over," he said with a smile. 

"This will not end, Chuck. I told you. With Dan and I….this is serious, it's real. " 

"Like any charity," he laughed, taking a sip from his whiskey. "Tell me Blair, does Humphrey makes you feel the things I know you feel when you're with me? Does he make you bite your lips to keep from crying when you flood the pleasure? " 

"Ugh. You disgust me "she answered before getting back into the room. Chuck smiled. This madness of relationship that Blair was trying to have with Brooklyn had lasted too long. It was time for Chuck to intervene. 

Again he entered the room and looking around saw Dan speak closely with Serena, they seemed to be arguing. In one corner of the room, Blair was watching the scene with a frown. 

Chuck slowly approached her from behind, while Blair finished her drink in one sitting and took another glass of a tray step ahead of her. Chuck stood beside her, smiling triumphantly. Blair rolled her eyes at him. 

"What do you want?" 

"Getting to know how much time takes for Humphrey to dump you for my sister," he reply "You know Blair, Dan and Serena are inevitable, they are like the two of us" 

"If you didn't realize it I was trying to avoid you all night" 

"And yet, here I am" Chuck moved his hand to her arm and stood before her. "Don't try to deny it you still feel something for me. I love you. You love me. Let this silly party and go with me to the Empire. You can deal with Humphrey in the morning, or in a week " 

"Blair" said a voice from behind. Dan had approached them and looked at Chuck with narrowed eyes. "Everything okay here?" 

"Did you talk to Serena? What did she say? "Blair interrupted him. 

"She said she'll thought about it " Dan replied looking at Chuck suspiciously. "What are you doing here, Chuck?" 

"Well Humphrey, say this is a dinner for important people, I don't need to explain the reasons for my presence. In any case what are you doing here is the real question. " 

"But she didn't say what she will do?" Blair interrupted him. Dan just got up his shoulders shaking his head. "Humphrey!" she complained "All you had to do was talk her out of it" 

"Would it be such a bad idea if she decide to move out of the penthouse?" Asked Dan irritated. 

"Of course it would. Serena is my best friend " 

"And yet you are sleeping with her boyfriend" Chuck interrupted, watching Dan getting even more angry. 

"Don't talk Bass" Blair warned him. 

"Anyway, there's nothing you can do now. I think she said she has no where to go yet, so tomorrow morning when both of you get sober you can discuss the issue again. " suggested Dan, to which Blair, listening intently nodded with her head. 

"You're right. I'm tired. Take me home " 

"I can take you" Chuck offered, waving her hand to support Blair's waist. But the girl was faster and supported her full weight on Dan's body as he ran a hand over her shoulders. 

"Goodbye Chuck" Blair said as they walked away. Chuck followed them with his eyes. Blair stumbled and Dan grabbed her waist more strongly, the boy said something in her ear that made her laugh, and taking his face with both her hands, Blair gave him a short kiss, and then accommodated her head on Dan's shoulder and disappear behind the door. 

Chuck was amazed to say at least, and turning around saw Serena have a drink sitting on a nearby table. 

"I heard you want to move out the penthouse" he drawled "Weren't you happy with Blair's new relationship?" 

"It's not that," Serena replied "They're making too much noise" Chuck lifted his eyebrows, not liking what he was hearing. "Last night, around 3 am I woke to the screams. They were arguing. But it was no ordinary discussion, or that a normal couple can have. No. They were arguing about the last sculptures exhibition they were to see. And I had to work early in the morning. It's like they don't even care. "Serena complained. 

Chuck let out the breath he didn't know he had held since Serena began to speak. "For a moment I thought you were talking about Humphrey and Blair's sex life." 

"No," replied Serena. "Those noises are worse"

**Part 9**

The first time Penelope saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was in the Manhattan's street a monday morning. 

She had distracted taking a photo for Gossip Girl that showed Nate Archibal's new girlfriend having coffee with William Van der Woodsen and that's why she didn't noticed Blair stopped before her and looked defiant. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Blair" she greeted her "Just walking, seeing some clothes and some shoes" 

"Who are you sleeping with these days Penelope so you can buy designer's shoes now?" Blair asked with a fake smile. 

"Oh, but the most interesting story is not who I go to bed, but with whom you do it," said with a smirk. Blair stopped smiling and arched an eyebrow. 

"So that's where you get the money. Selling my personal life stories to the tabloids. Do not believe for one second that I don't know you were the one that sent that pic of Dan and me on the Met's stairs. " 

"It was not me." Penelope said rising her shoulders, while reviewing her cell to see if Gossip Girl was updated with the new information she sent. "Many people wondered why the princess of Monaco left the prince after just one month of marriage" 

"I didn't leave Louis for Dan" Penelope rose from shoulders again beginning to check her mail, trying to get Blair to no longer has interest in her, leaving her alone, so she can actually see what was going on between the Serena's father and the blonde girl. 

When she looked up, thinking that Blair had already been gone, she found her looking inside a bookstore. She kept her eyes and saw Dan Humphrey approach the door with a bag in hand. Blair before her, smiled. 

"It took you too long, Humphrey" she said taking the bag from the boy's hand and giving a gentle push on the shoulder, like a warm hello. 

"You know I took my books' collection very seriously," he replied smiling. Dan turned to Penelope that was looking at them suspiciously. "Hello" 

"Don't greet her, she was just leaving" Blair said, quickly, when Penelope was quick to give her answer. 

"Blair, don't be rude" 

"Just what I needed, someone from Brooklyn telling me how I have to treat people" Penelope just lift her eyebrows. ¿Blair didn't want someone from Brooklyn's educated her, but she had no problem sharing body fluids with him? Gossip Girl will want to know this. 

"I'm just saying that it costs you nothing to properly salute Penelope" said Dan moving from foot to foot. Blair rolled her eyes for his comment. Took Dan's hand in hers and began to walk without saying anything to Penelope. 

"Goodbye" said Dan quickly. Blair gave him a slap on his arm and kept walking. 

Later that same day, when Gossip Girl's comment on the bizarre but strangely appropriate relationship between Dan and Blair came to light, accompanied by a pic of the couple having coffee and reading a book together, Penelope received a voice message. 

"It is really obvious you're the one that sent the data to Gossip Girl" Blair's voice said "It doesn't matter what any of you two think. You can say that Dan and I are a horrible couple, or that we not combine, or that we look terrible, but even so I have a boyfriend and you don't … " 

"Blair!" Dan was heard to say on the background as a reproach. 

"… Whatever, stop sending news about my private life with Dan because you will not find anything juicy to say …" 

"How nice to know what you think of us" 

"Shut up, Humphrey. You know I didn't said it like that. "And then she continued "Our relationship is ours. Dan and mine. And although in the past I have had relationships that were more public than personal, this is not the case. What we have is simple, pure and simple. And I want it to stay that way. " 

She heard some noise, something which appeared to be a giggle and then a kiss. 

"And if so, I can also send data to Gossip Girl about the entertaining afternoon you had in the Palace with your father's business partner" 

"Blair!" 

"Oh, yes. _Good afternoon_ Penelope "and the call ended. 

A couple of years later, when Penelope ran into Dan and Blair at a bookstore's exit. Blair just nodded, Dan smiled with a _"Hello"_ and Blair throw his hand and both got lost in the crowd. She never said it aloud, but since that afternoon several years ago, Penelope wanted Dan and Blair to end up together. In the end, after all, she won.

**Part 10**

The first time Georgina saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was in Central Park.

She had gone out to get some air, anything was better than being cooped up caring for the child. This wouldn't have happen if she had a nanny 24/7.

She entertained by watching another child's father over her sunglasses, when she recognized a voice in the distance that made her rotated on her shoes. 

Dan Humprhey walked through the green park, coffee in hand, hanging bag and in a light shirt. He seemed entertain talking on the phone with someone, a smile on his face. 

Georgina looked sideways at Milo playing in the sandbox with the sight of her husband set in, and decided that she could use a bit of fun. 

"Daniel Humprhey" she said in greeting when he was before her. "What a great surprise" 

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say" He answer without stopping its progress, and turning to the cel quickly said "See you at night I wear my most elegant tie and the suit you preapproved." Georgina rolled her eyes. "See you." And smiling, Dan ended the call. 

"Now, what do you want?" 

"I really don't want anything," she said getting up from her shoulders "I just came by to greet you" Dan looked at her suspiciously, looking around the girl as if she was hiding something. 

"It is very rare on your part to voluntarily not to want nothing but to salute" 

"My life is very rare these days," she continued, "I don't think much rarer than yours, being the boyfriend of _the_ Blair Waldorf" Dan just smiled. "Ugh, it disgusts me so much sentimentality" 

"I guess it will be because you don't know what falling in love is," said Dan finishing his last sip of coffee and throwing the empty cup to a landfill "That is already very difficult when you consider that you have no heart" 

Georgina smiled. She turn to look at Phillip. 

"And where is that girlfriend of yours?" Dan returned to eye her "She never returned the favor, if we add that neither of you thanked me for having you two together at last. Everyone knows that without my intervention this would still be a mediocre novel where Blair doesn't know what she has right in front of her eyes and you settle to mourn after her in the corner " 

"Oh, you're right. Thanks for making Blair left almost bankrupt. " 

"You're exaggerated," she said getting up from her shoulders. "It's time to collect what you owe me" 

Dan looked at his watch. Georgina looked back and he nodded his head so she continue. 

"Oh, Dan. You really know how to make a lady feel special …" 

"Humphrey" interrupted a voice, and turning both saw Blair Waldorf. The girl came up to Dan, gave him a soft kiss and turned to glare at Georgina. "What are you doing here?" 

"Blair" she greeted her with an exaggerated tone of surprise, "I can not believe you found us, Dan and I were planning a romantic getaway together," Georgina said overacting, Dan rolled his eyes. Blair looked even more angry, eyeing Dan's reaction. 

"Anyway, Dan, I talked with the teachers, they all believe that if I write a 50 sheets work file, I can catch up. Actually not all of them, I have a couple of them still to talk into it, but they can not keep avoiding me. I call reports, I did go through a government pollster and now I have their private phone, I thought I call Swam first I was told he is the most difficult to persuade … " 

"OMG this is such an entertaining conversation" stepped Georgina "Dan and I were talking. It is time to return favors, Waldorf " 

Blair turned to her. She looked at Dan rose from his shoulders and folding her arms with an exaggerated gesture looked too straight in Georgina's eyes. 

"I'm listening" 

"If I knew you would be this flexible the favors would had been used before," she said with a smile. "Let's see …" 

"Mom…" 

The entire group turned to look at the little cute voice. Phillip walked slowly behind a rickety Milo. 

Dan stared at the small child, unable to look away from him. He had been with one hand in the air, settling his hair, and seemed unable to coordinate any other movement in his body. Blair at his side, had turned and looked at Dan carefully. Georgina rolled her eyes. 

"What are you doing, honey?" She said extending his arms and raising Milo. Blair kept looking at Dan. Dan kept looking at Milo. "If you want you can take him for a couple of months," she offered obscured. "I could use a vacation" 

Blair groaned softly. What made Dan turned out of his trance. 

"Georgina, you want to tell us what you want so we can leave " interrupted Blair. 

"Can I lift him?" Dan asked timidly. Georgina rolled her eyes, and tended the child. Dan took him in his arms and smiled. 

"As I was saying, there is a story that would be really fun to come to light. Hidden paternities and that sort of thing. But since no one trust me, I can't get close enough to get a sample, so I can make some analysis and finally know everything. We already know that I can not go give around false information " 

"Yeah right, because you never did that" interrupted Blair. She didn't take her eyes away of Dan and Milo. Dan had started playing with his keys and Milo seemed more than entertaining, making soft noises and laughing. 

Georgina looked at the scene. Blair was melting by Dan parental instincts. She knew, when Milo was born, she had experienced firsthand what a good father Dan Humphrey could be. 

"Are you pregnant?" She asked in surprise. Blair and Dan turned quickly to her. "Well Dan didn't knew you had it in you. Impregnating Blair after a month of being together " 

"I'm not pregnant!" 

"Then why do you look at Dan as if he was the best daddy in the world?" 

Blair opened and closed her mouth without knowing what to say, visibly ashamed of having been caught staring at Dan that way. 

"Not that you care, but Dan would be a great father," she said looking sideways at Dan, surprising him. "He was a great father to your child in the months your lie succeeded , and he will be a great father if ever …" 

"Oh God" Georgina smile devilish "Do you want to have a child with Dan?" Blair threw a little cry. 

"Can you stop assuming things?" She said angrily. Milo was scared and began to move back to his mother. Dan returned him sad, while looking blankly at Blair. "When I was pregnant with Louis' baby, I wonder if it was important to Chuck not to be the father, if that would prevent him to love my child as his own, and Dan told me … he told me it wasn't important…that it wouldn't matter to him" Dan smiled remembering the conversation. "And just now I really think what those words meant…the true sense in which you said …" she continued, turning to Dan and taking his hands "and … and I realize that … if it didn't happen, if I had not been so blind … maybe, maybe now … "but the tears would not let her continue. 

Dan took her in his arms, while Blair lost her head on the boy's chest crying uncontrollably. Georgina said nothing, inside she knew the pain would mean losing a child. 

"When you're ready," Dan said after a moment of silence, "you're going to try again. You'll want to have a child, you'll know who the father is … "Blair laughed into Dan's chest," And I'll be there for whatever you need. " 

"Always?" Blair asked. 

"Always" Dan smiled, but keep holding the girl, who seemed to have no intentions of separating from him. 

Georgina rolled her eyes, made a sound of despair and leaving Milo again on the floor,walked away from the couple. "I'm bored. So many words and little action. Damn people inlove "


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews. Love you guys.**

**Part 11**

The first time Ivy saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was in a men's clothing store. 

She was walking down the streets of Manhattan waiting for an important call, when her eyes stopped in a store. To more than one year in that same place, she had seen Dan and Blair bought an elegant tie, still, didn't expect to find them here again.

They were walking through shelves, talking animatedly. Dan always being the more gesticulating, he seemed to be doing a long exposure as Blair pretended to be irritated. Ivy's curiosity was stronger than her need to move away from these people, so she went into the store, smiled to the employee and hid behind a column while searching for man's belts. 

"Why does UES people need to do theme parties? Why not just a party? "Asked Dan, without really expecting a response. "If it isn't a pink party, it's a white party. If no a masks party. I tell you, Blair, it won't be long before the next charity to save a species in extinction, we'll finish all dressed like pandas " 

Ivy smiled, while Blair augh. 

"You're too whiny for someone who will take a gifted tie." She told. Ivy looked at the mirror's reflection as Blair proved ties in green tone in the Brooklyn boy. 

"I will organize a themed party" Dan followed, leaving Blair set it on the neck of the shirt he was wearing to see better how it would tie. "But it will only be a costume party." 

"You hate costumes" 

"I know, so I will dust off the my dad's leather jacket and I'll put that. Disguise myself as him. "Blair turned to laugh. 

"Will I be Lilly?" 

"Of course" 

"But I'm not going to dye my hair blond," she warned him. Taking a light green tie. 

"Of course not. Didn't you hear? I like brunettes. " told Dan taking her from the waist and hitting Blair to his body. The girl turned to laugh, and gave a push to the boy's chest moving away from him. 

"Although your past seems to indicate otherwise" 

"I disagree" Dan replied, starting it to follow her from a new row of options. "Vanessa was brunette" 

"UGH. Do I have to be compare with that failed attempt to best friend you had? "Blair spin in place and looked at him reprovingly. 

"She was my best friend, but also was my girlfriend." Continuous Dan with a smile, as if making her angry was the most funny thing to do in the world. "Georgina wasn't blonde either." 

"Ugh. Humphrey!"She hit him again in the chest. "Also I am happy to say that between your options, I was always the best" 

"Of course" Dan closed the distance between them, giving her a resounding kiss. Blair rolled her arm around the boy's neck, while with the other held several ties. The thing had passed the appropriate level of affection in public, but was stoped because the cough behind them. Dan looked nervous, Blair chuckled. 

"Anyway, we'll take this one" Blair held out a clear tie to the girl that looked suspiciously. Dan took her by the hand, and both followed the girl to the cashier. 

"Thank goodness we're done with this. Think I told Nate that I couldn't go out and play football because I had to _buy ties_ " 

"Are you telling me that this is boring for you?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow, Dan nodded and rose from his shoulders, not willing to voice the truth. "Well, you can go with Nate now. Although I thought you could accompany me to buy some lingerie maybe model a couple of examples for you so I can choose the most suitable. But you can go with Nate. If that's what you really want. " 

Dan groaned, taking her from the waist one more time and giving her another kiss. This time the clerk, looked uncomfortable the other way. Perhaps Blair's moan against the boy's mouth made her blush. 

"I'll go with you" Dan said between kisses. His hands holding her close to his body. 

"As you wish, Humphrey. But now, as I was comparaste with Vannessa _and_ Georgina, you get to buy the tie " 

Ivy was left in place until she saw them out the door. She still remember the talk she had with Dan after that party. Dan was in love with Blair, and even a year later, he still was. Ivy smiled. In all the madness of UES, some things seemed to fit perfectly.

**Part 12**

The first time Harold saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ was the day they stopped being DanandBlair.

Harold went up the stairs to his daughter's room, to greet her with a big hug, when the door of the girl's room opened quickly, leaving a visibly shaken Dan out. 

"Mr. Waldorf "he stopped gawking at him. He looked at the stairs and went back to look at the man. "I'm leaving now" 

Harold had no time to respond when a Blair, with red eyes, emerged from the room, with quick steps. 

"Dan!" Screamed, causing the boy to stop in place. "Daddy," she said when she fall in his presence, but as Dan begun to move towards the stairs again she returned to him.

"Wait." 

"There is nothing else to say, Blair" 

"Of course there is" 

"You're right," said the boy again approaching her, taking from hin bag a plane ticket. "The plane leaves al gate 7. At half past nine. " 

"Dan" Blair sighed, without taking the ticket of the boy's hand. Dan grunted frustrated, and taking two steps left the paper on a small table in the hallway. 

"I'll be waiting," he said starting down the stairs. Blair was on the verge of tears, and Harold didn't know whether to intervene or not. 

"Dan" Blair cried, unable to contain the tears. "Dan" she said one more time, charged with emotion, almost like a plea. Dan stopped a few steps below and turn slowly to face her. Harold just noticed at the time, the boy's eyes. 

"You're not going, right?" He ask almost voiceless. Blair just cry, shaking her head gently. Dan gulped slowly. 

"So there is nothing else to say," said the boy taking another step down. He stopped again and turn towards the end of the stairs. "Did you ever loved me?" 

Blair began to cry stronger. "How do you ask me that? Of course I loved you. "Getting angry she said," I still love you " 

"But even so, you chose him" 

"Chuck needs me, Dan" 

"And what about what you need?" Blair opened her mouth, but no reply came. Only more tears. 

"Not you. Do not make me choose. "She beg, in a tone that Harold had never heard her daughter. "I always said you were my friend. My best friend. Do not make me choose, please " 

Dan just shook his head. "You already chose Blair" and turning around left of the stairs. 

"You said …" Blair cry before the boy left. "You said you were going to be there for me. That if I loose everything … I have you " 

Dan dried his eyes with his shirt. Harold noticed the force the boy was doing to keep his emotions to erupt. 

"You'll always have me ." He said with a smile, that try to be quiet, but the smile was the sadder that Harold ever saw. Blair, at his side, no longer tried to hide her tears. 

Dan turned to leave, but instead stopped a few seconds. Seemed to struggle with himself whether to say anything or not. Finally returned to Blair and looking into her eyes, his voice choked as he asked, "If I ever decide to see a movie during the summer, will I have with whom to discuss it?" 

Blair smiled between tears and nodded her head. "And if I ever need to escape from it all, would you take me there?" 

"Always," replied Dan. They looked a long time in the eyes, Blair trembling in her place, Dan with red eyes. 

"I love you, Humphrey" Blair said. 

"And I love you too, Waldorf" replied Dan. The boy accommodate the bag on his shoulder. Exchange glances with Harold, who seemed half apology, half an order for the man to look after Blair. And looking one last time to Blair he was away.

Blair broke into tears so strong that Harold's heart was broken to pieces at that moment. The girl sat on the stairs, head arrangement on her knees, while leaving out all the sadness that seemed to hold within herself. 

"I'm here, honey," Harold repeated in Blair's ear until she stopped crying. It took her only five hours.

**Part 13**

The first time Cyrus saw Dan and Blair, being _DanandBlair_ he really didn't see them, only hear them. 

He had received an urgent message from Eleanor to return to the Penthouse, and as the elevator doors opened he was found with the room full of people looking worried. Eleanor, Dorota, Serena, Nate and Chuck, all turned around at the sound of the elevator with a hopeful face. 

"Eleanor, darling, what's going on?" 

"Cyrus" exclaimed his wife approaching him, "Is Blair, we can not find her" 

Cyrus was going to comment, _maybe she's with Dan_, when the elevator door opened again with a ding. This time, Cyrus also twist hopefully. 

It was Harold. 

"What's going on?" Asked the man, approaching the group. 

"We can not find Blair" explained Eleanor again. "Her cell is off, we can't talk to Daniel either." 

"Dan and Blair broke up last night," Harold informed. Everyone looked surprised. 

"But everything seemed to go in Wonderland" Cyrus said softly, taking his wife's hands in his. The silence became tense, and when he raised his head, he saw Harold's eyes fixed on Chuck. 

"Maybe Chuck can explain." Everyone turned the boy dress in pink. 

"Chuck, what did you do?" Serena asked, getting angry. 

"Nothing. Blair felt she had to support me at this point in my life, and Humphrey could not understand that. " 

"Maybe he knows that you have a hidden agenda" Nate said from behind. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Tell them Chuck". Nate warned staring at him. The boy just shook his head. 

"They wouldn't understand" 

"Start talking, Charles" Eleanor said, visibly dazed. "Because I love to hear what did you do this time for my daughter try to escape from all of us again." 

"Blair was helping me on a plan to find out if my uncle is who he claims to be, or if it is actually something else …" 

"And you have to get Blair involved in all this?" Asked Harold.

"Blair … she knows Jack, knowns as his mind works, she knows what we can do when we want something" Chuck began drawled. "Blair understands us. She understand me. " 

"I don't understand. But I don't want to, where is Blair, Chuck?" Asked Eleanor rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. 

"I do not know." 

"What did you expect with all this?" Serena yelled. "For Blair to remember how sick and twisted her previous experience helping you with Jac was, and decide to return to your arms?" The girl had come dangerously close to Chuck, and looked at him reproachfully. 

"Blair knows that I can lose control if my suspicions are true. I need her with me so I can be a better man. She knows. " 

"You were a good man without Blair, until recently," recalled Nate. 

"Until you realize that she could love someone else as much as she loved you" Serena said sadly. 

"Or even more." Dorota said softly, but only Cyrus heard. 

"Blair and I are inevitable. We are ChuckandBlair " 

"No, Charles." said seriously, with a frown, and tired of the same talk over and over again, a dejected Eleanor. "No more Chuck and Blair." All were silent. "That doesn't existe anymore" Chuck frowned leaving the weight of the last words fall on his shoulders. 

"Sure she's with Dan," said Cyrus trying to lift the mood. "Sure they reconciled" 

"I'm calling Rufus" Eleanor said pulling out her cell phone from a big bag, when Dorota's cell began to ring. 

"It's Ms. Blair "She informed quickly. 

"Pick up," cried a couple of people. 

"Dorota, put it on speaker. Everyone keep quiet "stated Cyrus. 

"Hello" Dorota said, trying to act casual and missing the pitch, obviously. 

"Dorota" was heard Blair's voice, she seemed happy. "I was calling my dad on his cell phone all morning, and couldn't reached him. " 

"Miss Blair, everyone is looking for you." Dorota said softly, as if unwilling to be heard. 

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry them, "said Blair with a noisy background. "But Dorota, I had to go." 

"Where are you?" 

Blair laughed. Cyrus smiled, he could always get a smile listening to his stepdaughter laugh. "In London" Elonor took a hand to her mouth. "With Dan." She laughed again. And intone everyone started talking at once. 

"Blair!" 

"Why did not you tell me?" 

"Didn't you two broked up?"

Blair didn't respond for a few seconds. 

"Dorota, I don't need to tell you that when I return I will deport you, right?" Said the girl. "This is high treason" 

"Honey, we are all worried. Your father said you had a fight with Daniel, what are you two doing in London? " 

"Mother, we are in London because Dan begins his book's tour. From here we continue to Amsterdam, Rome, Paris and finally Barcelona." She said excited. "We'll also visit other cities. Can you believe that Humphrey does not know Venice? It is so third world … " 

"Blair not everyone knows Venice." Dan voice came from behind. Blair turned to laugh. Cyrus noticed Chuck by his side move uncomfortable. 

"You're right, you don't know the western United States, so it doesn't surprise me" a noise was heard, what appeared to be a kiss and more laughter. "Go get our bags, Humphrey" 

"So you can laugh at me without my presence?" 

"Humphrey. I'll been doing that for years. Know your getting offended?" Blair laughed again. Dan seemed off. "You have to understand" she returned to the phone, "I couldn't stay. I don't know how this happened, but I feel like a part of me is not complete if I'm not with Dan " 

"Blair …" Serena said tenderly. 

"I'm sorry it's difficult for you, S. But I had to come, couldn't stay with the doubt, I had to risk everything. And you know what, I don't regret it. I'm happy. This is _it_ for me, S. Dan…he's the one for me. I'm sorry. " 

"Good for you, Blair," Serena said with a smile. 

"Serena, can you talk to Chuck? Can you explain him? "They all turned to see Chuck. 

"No need, Blair" the boy said. "I heard everything. Finally, I understand everything. "And without another word he turned and left the place. 

"Chuck was there?" 

"Yes, honey" replied Eleanor. 

"I didn't want him to know this like that" Blair said. Silence was present once again. Blair seemed worried. 

"Are you happy Blair?" Asked Cyrus. "Because if you are, You don't need to explain anything. Love has not explications. " 

"Thank you Cyrus" Blair said softly. "I have to go" a noise was heard again followed by Dan's laughter. 

"Blair" said Eleanor quickly, "take care" 

"I know. I will" I answer. "See you in a couple of months," she laughed again. And the call came to an end.

**AN: I really want this to be the season finale. A girl can dream. XOXO**


End file.
